The Cure
by Areshiya
Summary: Eu tinha nove anos quando ouvi pela primeira vez aquela palavra. As fofocas corriam soltas pela vizinhança, agora que o velho e seu netinho doente haviam se mudado para nossa rua. Afinal, o que aquele garotinho de mesma idade que eu tinha para causar tamanho rebuliço? Eu não compreendia naquela época, mas enquanto muitos pareciam temê-lo, de alguma forma, ele me fascinava.


**Warnings: **Álcool, drogas, homossexualidade, insinuação de sexo, linguagem imprópria, violência.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eles são de propriedade intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Disclaimer²: **_Fanfic baseada no filme A Cura e nas músicas da banda The Cure.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Primary._

Eu tinha nove anos quando ouvi pela primeira vez aquela palavra.

Foi numa sexta-feira. Não poderia ter sido em nenhum outro dia, pois eu estava ansioso e eu só ficava assim às sextas-feiras, quando Itachi chegava em casa trazendo um novo vinil escondido debaixo da jaqueta. Para passar o tempo até a hora em que ele finalmente chegaria, andando rapidamente em direção ao quarto e dando uma piscadela marota em sinal de que conseguira realizar o seu feito, eu me sentava no chão da sala de estar com meus cadernos de desenho e meus lápis de cor e começava a desenhar. Foi em uma dessas que entreouvi a conversa da minha mãe com a Sra. Haruno, nossa vizinha do lado.

A Sra. Haruno era uma mulher jovem e bonita. Tinha mais ou menos a idade da minha mãe, embora fosse loira e tivesse olhos verdes e uma voz mandona. Ela era também a mãe de Haruno Sakura, uma menina da minha idade, de exóticos cabelos cor-de-rosa e muito tímida, que estudava comigo no colégio. A Sra. Haruno tinha o mau hábito de ir correndo até em casa e contar para mamãe alguma novidade (ou fofoca) a respeito dos moradores da nossa rua sempre que podia.

Nesse dia, mamãe a convidara para uma xícara de chá, enquanto nossa vizinha narrava as notícias mais recentes da vizinhança. Ela cochichava com urgência, lançando olhares rápidos à janela, de onde se podia ver a casa em frente, do outro lado da rua.

- É transmitida pelo sangue, veja bem, e uma vez que se entre em contato com o sangue contaminado pode ser letal, como um veneno. – ela disse, séria. – E ele é apenas um garotinho, por Deus! Dizem que foi a mãe que passou a ele durante a gestação, e ela morreu alguns meses depois do bebê ter nascido, estava muito fraca. Não sei nada sobre o pai, mas ouvi dizer que o avô é o único parente vivo.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se desaprovasse totalmente a situação.

- Olha lá, eles estão voltando pra casa!

A Sra. Haruno apontou para a janela. Ergui os olhos do caderno e olhei para fora, onde ela apontava. Um garotinho loiro mais ou menos da minha idade esperava em pé na varanda da casa do outro lado da rua, enquanto um homem, que não aparentava ter mais de cinquenta anos, abria a porta. Rapidamente, os dois entraram e desapareceram dentro da casa.

Fora a primeira vez que o vi.

- Tsc tsc – a Sra. Haruno resmungou. – Imagine os cuidados que eles precisam tomar com esse menino doente. Devem evitar ficar muito tempo fora também, afinal, deve ser contagioso. Imagina só! Vou tomar providências para que a minha Sakura não se aproxime muito desse garoto. E acho que deveria fazer o mesmo, Mikoto-san. Cuidado nunca é demais. Afinal, é uma doença cruel essa tal de _AIDS_.

Olhei para a Sra. Haruno, me perguntando o que aquilo poderia significar. Mas ela estava ocupada demais fofocando para me notar.

Voltei os olhos para a janela e observei o ponto onde o menino e o avô estiveram parados instantes antes. Se um estranho passasse por acaso pela rua, pensaria que a casa estava vazia. Não havia sinais de que pessoas a habitavam; as cortinas estavam sempre fechadas, o local era silencioso e as luzes de fora nunca eram acesas.

Pensei novamente no menino enquanto a Sra. Haruno continuava a tagarelar.

Afinal, o que aquele garotinho tinha de tão grave para causar tamanho rebuliço? Mas enquanto muitos pareciam temê-lo, naquele momento, para mim, que tão pouco entendia, ele havia se tornado fascinante.

**(_Continua..._)**

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Olá, pessoal!  
Esta é a minha primeira fic no gênero Yaoi/Shonen-Ai e eu não poderia pensar em nenhum outro casal. A ideia para esta fanfic já estava em minha mente há, pelo menos, uns três anos. Há uns dois meses atrás, após assistir novamente ao filme A Cura (que, por sinal, eu recomendo), foi que a luz se fez eu comecei a por a ideia em prática. The Cure é a minha banda favorita e as músicas caíram como uma luva para o enredo da história, coisa que me animou ainda mais em escrever.  
Este capítulo foi basicamente um prólogo, escrito apenas para os leitores começarem a se familiarizar um pouquinho com o enredo no geral. Espero que tenha agradado. Críticas, sugestões e elogios, serão muito bem-vindos! Postarei o próximo capítulo em breve, então, até lá!


End file.
